Help:Contents
Welcome to the Kabbalah Wiki How do I create an account? You don't have to create an account to edit, but it is a good idea to do so. It's free, and very easy. # Click on the "Create an account or log in" link in the top right of any page. # Fill in your chosen user name and a password (remember, this user name will show against all your edits) # Type in your password again in the "Retype password" box. # If you want to, add your email. You don't have to add an email, but it will mean that you won't lose your account if you forget your password. # Click the "Create new account" button. What can I do here? Don't be afraid to edit - anyone can edit almost any page, and we encourage you to have a go! Find something that can be improved, either in content, grammar or formatting, and fix it. That said, please take careful consideration before you edit, we ask you to add and improve. Vandals will be banned and their edits reverted. So lets all play nice. Where can I edit? You can edit any page where you can see an edit tab. The changes that you make will show on the page as soon as you save. Pages that start with "User:" are personal pages. It's considered polite to ask before doing major edits to these pages. Some other editing tips * Explain your edit in the "Summary" box. This is between the edit window and the bottom row of grey buttons. You only need to type a short message here, for example "added introduction". * Use the "Show preview" button to check your edit before saving. Remember to save your preview before moving on. * If you are logged in, you can mark an edit as minor by checking the "This is a minor edit" box. This lets other editors know your edit is very small. How do I make a link? * To make a link, you surround the link word with square brackets like this If the page exists, the link will be blue. If it's not been created yet the link will be red. How do I make italic and bold text? Single quotes are used for italic and bold text. * Italics are made with 'two single quotes' * Bold is made with 'three single quotes' * Text can be made italic and bold with '''''five single quotes'' How do I make headings? Headings are made with equals signs. *A top level heading is made with: two equals signs *Subheadings are made with: =three or more equals signs = How do I indent text? * To indent text, you start the line with one or more '''colons (:) :This will be indented, ::This will be indented further, :::The more colons, the larger the indent. This will give you: :This will be indented, ::This will be indented further, :::The more colons, the larger the indent. How do I make bulleted lists? Bullets are made in a very similar way. But this time they use asterisks (*). The more asterisks you use, the bigger the indent. *This gives a bullet, *If you go onto the next line, the bulleted list continues, **Just as with colons, the more asterisks, the bigger the indent. This will give you: *This gives a bullet *If you go onto the next line, the bulleted list continues. **Just as with colons, the more asterisks, the bigger the indent. How do I make numbered lists? Numbers use the number sign or hash symbol (#). If you use more than one hash, you can make sub-lists. #Numbers work in the same way, #Go onto the next line to carry on the list, ##Two or more number signs will give you sub-items, ##You can carry on with the sub numbers... #Or go back to the original list. This will give you: #Numbers work in the same way #Go onto the next line to carry on the list ##Two or more number signs will give you sub-items ##You can cary on with the sub numbers... #Or go back to the original list.